Eternal Blaze
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Erio&Caro. Veintiseis palabras del abecedario en inglés para describir la relación entre Erio y Caro. 'Cuando la pequeña llama de la amistad que había entre él y Caro se extinguió, no significó el fin, pues ésta fue reemplazada por una llama eterna...'


**Título: **Eternal Blaze.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género**: Romance/Friendship.  
**Pareja:** Erio Mondial & Caro Ru Lushe.  
**Tabla de Retos:** Abecedario.  
**Summary:** Veintiseis palabras del abecedario en inglés para describir la relación entre Erio y Caro. Veintiseis oraciones que hablan del amor y amistad entre estos dos personajes.

* * *

**_Angry/Enojo._** Caro no estaba segura de cuál emoción había prevalecido una vez vio a Erio caer al mar, siendo engullido por las olas. Estaba triste porque no podía ayudarlo, más que triste, decepcionada... Pero también estaba enojada, consigo misma y con sus enemigos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a quitarle una de las cosas que más apreciaba? Sólo Voltaire podría calmar su furia.

**_Blue/Azul. _**La primera vez que Erio la vio no supo qué pensar: ella era muy pequeña, un poco más que él, un tanto inexperta y tenía los ojos azules llenos de tristeza. Se pregunto por qué... Y también, qué podía hacer para brindarle un poco de felicidad.

**_Complete/Completo._** La sección seis había sido desmantelada tras cumplir su propósito, pero eso no iba a detener a Erio: se había prometido apoyarla y cuidarla, lo había jurado... Sólo por el único hecho de que ella lo hacía sentir completo.

**_Dark/Oscuridad. _**Creyó que su vida no tenía sentido, creyó que su poder era una maldición y todo se sumió en la oscuridad cuando fue desterrada de su pueblo. Lo que nunca esperó fue esa repentina y brillante luz en los ojos de Erio la primera vez que se encontraron.

**_Echo/Eco._** Sus palabras resonaron como un eco, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, mientras dos ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos, esperando una respuesta. ¿Que Erio era uno de los niños creados para el proyecto F? Negó con la cabeza. Aquello era imposible, pues que ella supiera, Erio sólo era su mejor amigo y nada más.

**_Fear/Miedo. _**Ya muchas veces antes había tenido la sensación de que no pertenecía a ningún lugar, de que el mundo era demasiado grande para él, tan grande como sus problemas y el miedo se extendía por su cuerpo cada vez que lo pensaba. ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de que además de miedo, también había calidez? La calidez de saber que Caro lo aceptaba como era.

**_Goodbye/Adiós. _**Fate los abrazó con una media sonrisa en los labios, mientras trataba de no empezar a llorar. Ellos en cambio no pudieron contenerse. ¿Por qué decirle adiós a la persona que casi había sido una madre?

**_Hold/Sostener. _**Erio le ofreció la mano y también una sonrisa, al tiempo que todo el escuadrón se ponía en posición para obtener la Reliquia. Sabía que estaba nerviosa en su primera misión y por eso iba a sostenerla tanto como pudiera, aunque nunca pensó que eso incluiría un 'hasta que la muerte los separe' unos cuantos años en el futuro.

**_Ice/Hielo. _**Definitivamente no hay mejor forma de romper el hielo con una mujer más que tocándole los pechos, ¿verdad, Erio?

**_Jealousy/Celosa. _**Se llevó el tenedor a la boca y masticó con cuidado, a pesar de que el sabor no le resultaba nada agradable. Tanto Nanoha-san como Fate-san habían asegurado que si Vivio no se comía sus verduras no sería hermosa y ella no quería seguir sus pasos, no quería estar celosa de nadie y mucho menos por Erio.

**_Kiss/Beso. _**Ellos nunca esperaron que se diera, tampoco lo deseaban con ahínco, tan sólo sucedió. La distancia que habían cerrado al compartir una amistad se hizo aún más estrecha cuando se unieron sus labios y fue entonces cuando tomaron conciencia de qué era la magia en realidad.

**_Luck/Suerte. _**Caro nunca supo si su encuentro se debió a la suerte o al destino, sin embargo, lo que fuera se reforzó al doble cuando logró atrapar a Erio entre sus brazos por primera vez, salvándolo de una muerte segura.

_**Marks/Marcas.**_ Dicen que hay marcas que nunca se borran del cuerpo, como aquellas que Fate-san conservaba en recuerdo de su madre. No obstante, ella quería borrarlas todas, incluidas las de Erio... Aunque esas él las llevaba en el corazón.

**_Never/Nunca. _**Aquél extraño latido, ese irregular sonido de sus corazones al palpitar... ¿A qué se debía? Nunca se habían sentido así antes, nunca a pesar de tantos años de amistad... ¿Por qué?

**_Over/Termino._** El brillante cielo de su planeta natal parecía no tener termino ante sus ojos y a su vez, tampoco parecía tener final el sentimiento que invadía a Erio mientras iba montado en Fried con Caro adelante de él... Ese sentimiento que le pedía poder continuar así por la eternidad.

**_Panic/Pánico. _**La palabra pánico no existía en su diccionario, no cuando tenía a un montón de enemigos al frente y a Caro detrás, brindándole su poder.

**_Quiet/Tranquilo._** Un tranquilo y precioso amanecer iba ciñéndose sobre ellos, cobijándolos lo suficiente como para no despertarlos, se habían quedado hasta tarde hablando sobre ellos mismos y el tiempo se les había pasado volando. Pero, ¿cómo no? Cuando se trataba de Erio y Caro, el tiempo no parecía existir.

**_Rational/Racional. _**¿Quién dijo que la lógica es perfecta y universal? En lo que a Erio respecta, encuentra más lógica en su corazón, que llama por Caro, que en las instrucciones de cualquiera de sus maestros.

**_Subtle/Sutil. _**La forma en la que sus cabellos se deslizaban con el viento era tan sutil como las flores de cerezo que Nanoha-san les había enseñado esa tarde. ¿O quizá lo veía así porque ella era especial?

**_Two/Dos. _**Así como Teana tenía a Subaru; así como Nanoha tenía a Fate... Así ellos dos estaban unidos. Aunque a veces, en arrebatos fantasiosos, se prometían estarlo aún más.

**_Unbearable/Insoportable. _**La maravillosa sensación de reír se extendía por su cuerpo, logrando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de genuina alegría. Nunca pensaría que las manos de Caro haciéndole cosquillas eran insoportables, sino más bien amables.

**_Vulnerable/Vulnerable. _**La amistad es como una pequeña flama, que sólo tiende a crecer cuando es alimentada con sonrisas y apoyo, Erio sabe eso, así como también cuán vulnerable es si se descuida, por lo cual no tarda en apagarse. Cuando la pequeña llama de la amistad que había entre él y Caro se extinguió, no significó el fin, pues ésta fue reemplazada por una llama eterna, llamada amor.

**_Winter/Invierno. _**Aunque ambos sabían de la existencia de varios mundos, nunca se maravillaron tanto como en el de Nanoha. Allí el invierno teñía todo de blanco y les daba la excusa perfecta para tomarse de las manos.

**_X-Rated/Clasificación X. _**Erio enumeró los rangos que existían para los magos, el más importante de todos era el StrikerS, según Nanoha. Pero, ¿qué no después de la S... sólo un poquito después va la X? En ese caso, ¿dónde estaba el rango X? Caro no pudo evitar reírse ante tal idea.

**_Yes/Sí._** Aunque la pregunta era innecesaria no pudo evitar hacerla, así como tampoco pudo evitar ser ella quien preguntara. Sólo esperaba que la respuesta de Erio a la pregunta "¿Quieres estar conmigo para siempre", fuera un sí.

**_Zero/Cero. _**El cero siempre es el punto de partida. Representa la nada y el infinito a la vez, al ser un número cerrado. Erio y Caro adoran ese número, sólo por el simple hecho de que los define a ambos. El punto de partida de su relación fue aquél encuentro predestinado, un comienzo en ceros. Y el infinito es ése que se extiende frente a sus ojos, tanto como dure la llama entre ellos encendida.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **OMG. Juré nunca volver a escribir de Nanoha porque no me gustan las parejas normales y luego tengo a los fans encima por mensaje privado reclamándome... Pero, no me pude resistir, estos dos son puro win juntos~ cuando lo vi pensé: Se van a amar eventualmente~ y bueh, según mi imaginación creo que si se aman (?, así que bueno, aproveché para hacerles algo antes de que se me pasara el trauma~ Lamento si hay OoC en algunos, todavía no los manejo bien :/, aunque los he estado analizando para mejor... Sobre los micro-relatos, es que hacía mucho que quería hacer un reto de oraciones~ y ellos dos me daban ideas cada que veía un capítulo/imagen/whatsoever de ellos x333. El título lo elegí por el opening de A's, es que es lo más ftw que hay, Nana Mizuki tiene la voz más rlz del mundo y la letra, bellísima~: 'Lo que brilló ese día fue tu flama/llama eterna', así que traté de relacionarla y here you are.

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sólo que no sean reclamos, déjenme ser libre con las parejas que me gustan, no me impongan otras, que ya bastante hay de las parejas que me quieren imponer :/, y bueno, si son críticas constructivas bienvenidas sean :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
